


Auto de fé

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, no comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape é apresentado como novo diretor de Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auto de fé

 

 

 

Prólogo

 

_Anteriormente, em “Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte”_

 

 

“– Lord Voldemort antevê um momento no futuro próximo em que ele não precisará mais de um espião em Hogwarts?

– Ele acredita que a escola estará em breve sob seu controle, de fato.

– E se ela de fato recair sob o controle dele – disse Dumbledore, quase como um assunto colateral –, eu tenho a sua palavra que fará tudo a seu alcance para proteger os alunos de Hogwarts?”.

 

**_Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte_ **

_Capítulo 33 – “A história do Príncipe”_

 

 

 

“SNAPE CONFIRMADO COMO NOVO DIRETOR DE HOGWARTS”

 

“Severus Snape, por muito tempo professor de Poções na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, foi indicado hoje como novo diretor, na mais importante das várias mudanças na equipe desta escola secular. Em consequência da demissão da professora anterior de Estudo dos Trouxas, Alecto Carrow assumirá o novo posto, enquanto seu irmão, Amycus, preencherá a posição de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.”

“Agradeço a oportunidade de defender nossas mais finas tradições e valores bruxos.

 

**_Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte  
_ **

_Capítulo 12 – “Magia é Poder”_

 

 

 

**Parte 1**

 

 

O ambiente na sala era tenso, para dizer o mínimo. Não havia o mínimo esforço de Minerva McGonagall para disfarçar o desprezo e ódio diante do recém-apontado diretor de Hogwarts, que estava ali fazendo a primeira reunião de staff sob os olhares de repugnância dos demais colegas. Filius Flitwick tinha a cara de quem estava sentindo um cheiro perpetuamente asqueroso, Pomona Sprout parecia particularmente desgostosa, Horace Slughorn parecia prestes a entrar num ataque de pânico de escala total, e Sybil Trelawney olhava para os lados como se esperasse que os convidados da reunião pudessem pular em cima dela e retalhar-lhe o pescoço.

 

Na verdade, a reunião de staff nada mais era do que uma posse, ainda que informal, do diretor Severus Snape. Para tal, estavam na sala o ministro da Magia em pessoa, Pius Thickenesse, seu assistente Percy Weasley, o chefe do Departamento de Execução de Leis da Magia, Yaxley, e mais dois representantes do ministério, além dos dois novos professores. Foi o ministro, sentado à cabeceira da mesa magicamente aumentada, que pigarreou, e abriu oficialmente os trabalhos:

 

– Distintos bruxas e bruxos, nobres educadores e pedagogos, eu não gostaria de dar um tom muito formal a essa reunião. Afinal de contas, isso é estritamente um assunto interno de Hogwarts, um assunto no qual o Ministério da Magia jamais interferiu, e isso não vai começar agora. Contudo, assim como em Hogwarts,também no Ministério estamos passando por novos tempos. São tempos emocionantes, em que temos grandes esperanças de fazer do mundo bruxo um lugar melhor de se viver.

 

Houve alguns movimentos desconfortáveis na mesa. Severus Snape parecia uma estátua, de tão imóvel. Pius Thickenesse continuar:

 

– A partida prematura do nosso querido Albus Dumbledore obrigou à escolha de um novo diretor, e o Conselho de Diretores indicou o nome de Severus Snape, cujo currículo fala por si só, com quase 20 anos de dedicação a essa escola. Tenho certeza de que todos aqui, tendo acompanhado o trabalho de Severus por tantos anos, não sentirão a transição. – Alguns ruídos ainda mais desconfortáveis se ouviram, especialmente no local onde McGonagall e Flitwick cerraram fileiras. Pius continuou: – Mas também temos sangue novo no staff, com as duas vagas abertas, pela mudança de Severus Snape e a perda da professora anterior de Estudos Trouxas. É com imenso prazer que anuncio a chegada de Alecto e Amycus Carrow, que vão assumir, respectivamente, a cadeira de Estudo dos Trouxas e de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Claro que espero dos veteranos nada mais do que total cooperação com a nova equipe e a nova diretoria da escola. A Profª McGonagall pode voltar a assumir a vice-diretoria. Horace Slughorn, tenho certeza, ficará exultante em assumir a chefia da Casa de Slytherin, além de suas funções como Mestre de Poções.

 

O volumoso professor ergueu o braço:

 

– Sr. Ministro, eu aproveito a ocasião para dizer que, na verdade, eu estou pensando em retornar à minha aposentadoria, talvez me dedicar à cristalização de abacaxis...

 

O ministro o interrompeu:

 

– Lamento, professor, mas o Conselho de Diretores especificamente me orientou a dissuadir o corpo docente de promover mudanças. Isso vale para todos os professores, insisto. Eles estão preocupados com o aspecto pedagógico da transição, é claro. É importante que os alunos mantenham os mesmos professores, para reforçar a intenção do Ministério de nada mudar na nossa escola tão querida. Claro, casos extremos terão um tratamento especial, e o Ministério vai submeter o assunto a uma análise rigorosa e zelosa, para evitarmos mandar pessoas inocentes a Azkaban, acusadas de conspiração contra o Ministério.

 

Severus Snape reparou na discreta troca de olhares entre alguns dos seus colegas, agora comandados. A mensagem mais que explícita estava clara para quem quisesse ouvir. Minerva McGonagall estava vermelha, parecendo uma leoa furiosa que mal conseguisse se conter. Ela o encarava. Severus teve nítida sensação de que, se ela pudesse materializar pensamentos, ele estaria morto, seco e esticado no chão.

 

A voz do ministro da Magia o devolveu à realidade.

 

– Por último – continuou Pius Thickenesse –, devo apenas lembrá-los para o novo escritório de registro de Muggleborns. Alguns dos alunos deverão ser chamados a se registrarem, devido à ascendência mista. É importante não deixar os estudantes alarmados. O registro é necessário, mas pode trazer inquietação, e isso o Ministério não deseja. Cabe aos professores enviar a lista dos alunos que deverão se registrar, e depois o Ministério fará a entrevista com a família.

 

Mais olhares.

 

– Ora, ora, eu já falei mais do que queria. Agora deixo vocês aos cuidados de seu novo diretor, Severus Snape.

 

Houve aplausos entusiasmados apenas de Percy, Amycus, Alecto, Yaxley e o próprio Pius. Slughorn polidamente bateu palmas envergonhadas e os demais apenas fingiram gestos de ovação. Severus limpou a garganta e disse:

 

– Como as aulas começam em uma semana, amanhã podemos fazer uma reunião para discutir o plano de ensino e programas das disciplinas, bem como os equipamentos e materiais necessário. Suponho que todos estejam de acordo com o horário das 9 horas da manhã?

 

Ninguém era louco de objetar.

 

– Ótimo; então, até a reunião.

 

O grupo se dispersou rapidamente, e Severus ainda permaneceu no local, recebendo cumprimentos dos representantes do ministério. Normalmente ele teria fugido dessas amenidades sociais com aquele bando de bajuladores, mas ele temia o que viria a seguir.

 

Foi Filch, o zelador, quem chamou sua atenção, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha:

 

– Suas bagagens já estão no seu gabinete, diretor.

 

– Obrigado, Sr. Filch. Eu o chamarei se precisar de mais alguma coisa.

 

 

**Parte 2**

 

A passos lentos, Severus se aproximou da gárgula. A imensa estátua se afastou para o lado, dizendo:

 

– Preciso de uma senha, diretor.

 

Severus respondeu:

 

– Eu terei uma nova senha para você amanhã. Até lá, eu não quero atender ninguém.

 

– Mas eu preciso de uma senha agora.

 

– Que seja, então: a nova senha será Spinner’s End.

 

– Mas ninguém sabe que raio é isso.

 

– Então a senha serve a seu propósito. Amanhã eu mudo.

 

A gárgula deu de ombros e Severus subiu as escadas para o instante que mais temia desde o começo do verão: o momento em que ele adentraria o gabinete do diretor da Escola de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Quando ele abriu a porta, devagar e com o mínimo de barulho possível, procurou olhar o ambiente e reprimir as fortes emoções que ameaçavam controlá-lo naquele momento.

 

Então a comoção começou. Primeiro eram murmúrios, mas em segundos a algazarra estava formada.

 

– Assassino! Canalha!

 

– Sicofanta! Aposto como também é sibarita, quiçá pederasta!

 

– Como ousa entrar nesse local?

 

– Infame! Facínora!

 

– ... o que você fez aDumbledore!

 

– ... lugar é emAzkaban!

 

O alarido foi tamanho que ninguém mais conseguia se entender. Os retratos de ex-diretores erguiam punhos fechados, gritavam impropérios, tentavam jogar coisas no recém-chegado. Então uma voz poderosa se ergueu acima das demais:

 

– SILÊNCIO!!

 

Os demais aquietaram-se, ainda que a contragosto. Albus Dumbledore, do alto do retrato atrás da cadeira da escrivaninha, repreendeu os colegas:

 

– Isso não é recepção para o novo diretor desta escola! Vergonha, senhoras e senhores! Vergonha!

 

– Vergonha deveria ter _ele_! – cuspiu a ex-diretora Dilys Derwent – Nós sabemos o crime que ele cometeu.

 

– Vocês não sabem de coisa alguma. Não fazem idéia – insistiu o retrato de Dumbledore, irado como Severus poucas vezes vira em vida. – Além do mais, todos nós, retratos de Hogwarts, temos uma dívida de honra para ajudar TODOS os diretores dessa escola. Essa dívida não tem exceções.

 

Antes reticentes, os diretores não esconderam o constrangimento das palavras de Dumbledore. Severus, que nada dissera até o momento, murmurou:

 

– Eles estão certos, Dumbledore.

 

O retrato olhou com severidade para o novo diretor.

 

– Não deve se censurar, Severus. Seu gesto teve inestimável valor no esforço de guerra. Agora não é hora de desanimar.

 

Em muitas ocasiões, ao longo dos muitos anos de suas atividades, Severus sentiu-se fraco e impotente para realizar o trabalho difícil que lhe era exigido, tanto por Dumbledore quanto pelo Lord das Trevas. Mas ele nunca sentira antes, até então, essa incompetência, um sentimento tão forte que o fazia sentir-se absolutamente inútil.

 

– Eu não vou conseguir, Dumbledore. Eu não... mereço.

 

Para um retrato, Dumbledore conseguia se mostrar bastante impaciente:

 

– Pare com isso imediatamente. Não vou permitir que você afunde em autopiedade inapropriada e infrutífera!

 

– Você não viu o olhar de McGonagall para mim! – protestou Severus, também demonstrando súbita irritação. – É muito fácil para você, dentro de seu retrato confortável, vir me repreender quando meus pares me desprezam e me odeiam!

 

Dumbledore suspirou e tentou diminuir o tom:

 

– Severus, conversamos sobre isso anteriormente. Você me prometeu proteger Hogwarts e seus estudantes. Espero que você cumpra essa promessa – por mim, pelos alunos e pela escola.

 

Severus também suspirou.

 

– Não imaginei que fosse tão difícil.

 

Os olhinhos azuis brilharam na tinta mágica.

 

– Oh, acredito que você vai se adaptar bem à rotina de reuniões, planejamentos e administração escolar.

 

Severus ergueu o olhar, sabendo claramente que nenhum dos dois falava sobre isso. Ele inspirou fortemente, sentando-se não na cadeira do diretor, mas que ficava à frente – a mesma onde inúmeras vezes se sentara para discutir assuntos de alunos, aulas, ou outros mais sigilosos com Dumbledore. Com quem ele discutiria agora? Amycus Carrow? Sua irmã Alecto?

 

Severus queria, genuinamente, entregar-se às lágrimas naquele momento. Ele parecia ter uma tarefa tão grande, tão instransponível. Sem Dumbledore, ele se sentia tão só e vulnerável. Inacreditável que ele jamais tivesse a consciência de quanto ele se apoiava emocionalmente no antigo diretor durante sua perigosa missão.

 

– Severus, no que está pensando?

 

– Eu estava pensando que, muitas vezes, quando eu me encontrava nesse estado de ânimo, você me olhava como se quisesse me abraçar ou algo assim.

 

Dumbledore encarou Severus, com um olhar de extrema afeição.

 

– Meu caro Severus, eu sempre soube que você era uma pessoa muito perspicaz, mas jamais suspeitava que você também fosse tão sensível.

 

O diretor de Hogwarts empertigou-se um pouco e declarou, altivo.

 

– Eu jamais teria permitido, você sabe.

 

– Oh, sim, eu sei. – Dumbledore ainda tinha o olhar de afeição para Severus, olhando-o como se estivesse encarando um filho do qual mais orgulho não podia ter. – Eu sempre soube, Severus.

 

– Mas não era nisso que eu pensava.

 

– E no que era então?

 

Severus apertou os lábios, como se eles resistissem a pronunciar as palavras, como se a resposta pudesse ser arrancada de dentro dele. Os olhos negros se ergueram, marejados, para pronunciar, numa voz miúda e desesperançada:

 

– Eu pensava que... se você quisesse me abraçar...

 

Ele hesitou e baixou o olhar de novo. Dumbledore o encarou, uma expressão de amor inacreditável para um mero retrato pintado, sabendo que qualquer palavra quebraria o encanto, esfacelaria a mágica do momento.

 

Severus ergueu o olhar, os olhos negros rasos d’água e, com uma dificuldade que raras vezes experimentara, pronunciou:

 

– Se você me abraçasse agora... eu aceitaria.

 

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por uma das faces, margeando o volumoso nariz. Dumbledore suspirou, amaldiçoando-se por estar dentro da moldura. Só o que ele podia pensar era na ironia de que Severus só se permitisse algum conforto quando seria impossível obtê-lo. Nada daria mais prazer ao que ele realmente adoraria poder envolver o corpo magro de Severus em seus braços e tentar dar-lhe um apoio físico.

 

Seria um longo ano, pensou Dumbledore, um daqueles que jamais seria apagado da memória das criaturas.

 

Ele tinha muito a fazer. Aliás, coisas demais, para um mero retrato.

 

Lidar com Severus não era a menor delas. Nem de longe.

 

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
